Forget Yourself, Find Yourself
by JJBluebell
Summary: Chance gets a call about a girl in hospital, no id and no memory, just his number! the question is how did she get it, why did she have it and who is she? to make things worse Guerrero... likes her...dude! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW Guerrero/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this idea has been nagging at me for a while so I just had to write it, I do have some good ideas for this so if you think it's worth carrying on let me know! Thanks guys, JJ X x**

It's a Sunday afternoon, not even four o'clock, the team are sitting eating dinner, Ames annoying Guerrero while Ilsa rolls her eyes, Chance laughing and Winston trying to keep the peace as Chance's cell rings, breaking through the noise as he answers it "hello?"

"Mr. Christopher Chance?" a deep voice asks on the other end of the line

"Speaking…" he says, eyes meeting with his now silent team

"Mr. Chance, my name is Doctor Ferly, I have a young woman here who was the victim of a car accident, however she has no id and been sedated for an emergency surgery… your number was on her person when they brought her in and we were wondering if you could come to the hospital and identify her?" the doctor questions, chance having put the phone on speaker

He stands, grabbing his jacket "I'll be there in half an hour!"

When chance arrives at the hospital, Guerrero and Ilsa alongside him, Ames and Winston waiting back at the office "hey my names Christopher Chance, I was called earlier…"

The woman at reception smiles and pages Doctor Ferly, less than a few minutes later he rounds the corner and asks "Mr. Chance?... hi I'm Doctor Ferly, please follow me."

As they walk, followed by the two teammates, the doctor explains "thank you for coming. We asked her name when they brought her in but she couldn't remember, not surprising considering the head injury she sustained. We had to perform an emergency surgery due to bleeding around the temporal lobe, part of the brain where the memory is stored; she's sedated now so I was hoping you could give us an ID?"

As they walk in they see a girl sleeping peacefully on the bed, her face heart shaped and hair a natural dark blonde, long and pin straight with squared-off bangs, cut into a seventies style but the side of her head, from just below the top of her ear going up about four inches, is bandaging from where they operated. She also has her left arm in a cast, her summer cream skin littered with bruises and cuts.

Chance looks over her; he notices subtle things, like an old diagonal scar on the inside of her right wrist, sign of a serious near-suicide, her nails are long and well groomed and then there's the back outline on her left foot, coming through the thin white sheet, a tattoo, as he makes it out he says "Casey! …she's my niece!"

Ferly lets out a sigh of relief and nods "well, in that case I have some papers for you to sign; you are her next of kin yes?"

"Yeah sure…" as the doctor leaves to get the papers and his friends turn to him

Taking a look to the bed Ilsa asks "this girl is your niece?"

"Of course not, right, dude?" Guerrero says to his old friend

Chance looks at the girl and says "no she's not, but this girl had my number, why, who gave it to her and what does she want? These are things we need to know!"

They nod in agreement as Ilsa says "well we can't just ask her can we, the Doctor said the poor thing couldn't even remember her own name for goodness sake!"

"She's got a point dude, and if this chic in in trouble how the hell is she going to know?" the older man states

"then we find out who she is and what it is she needs, I mean come on guys… she's just a kid, hell I don't even think she's old enough to drink!" Chance quips

Guerrero shrugs and says "whatever man, I'm going to call Winston, let him know what's going on and get her personals, maybe figure something about this chic out"

Ilsa looks at the young girl with a frown "poor thing, I wonder what she must be going through to need our help"

With that they both look to the unconscious girl and ask themselves 'who is this girl?'

Guerrero and Chance sit in the Hospital room and start going through her personal things they'd signed for, Ilsa having to leave for a meeting, they'd cut her clothes off when she came in to stop the bleeding from the gash on her side, so what's left of them has been put in a bag. In her personals is a set of thick black rimmed glasses, a chain with a 45 caliber bullet hanging on it, and a purse with just a few twenties.

They sigh as the sun sets "so where'd you get Casey from?"

"It's tattooed on her foot, next to some cherry blossoms; saw it through the sheet… I'm going to get some coffee, you want one?" Chance asks,

"Sure dude, but go across the street, hospital coffee sucks!" the torturer says, leans forward on the seat beside the bed, elbows resting on his knees

When Chance leaves Guerrero stands, a nurse walking in "hey, I'm just here to give Miss Chance her morphine."

He nods and watches as she goes to inject the IV drip, casting a glance to him, but he grabs her wrist "your acting skills suck man!"

She goes to inject him with the overdose but he quickly fights her off, she lands on the floor, Guerrero leaning back onto the unconscious girl, who choses now is a perfect time to wake up, and starts panicking at the scene before her, unsure of what's going on, Guerrero corners the nurse, who looks to the seemingly terrified girl and pulls a blade from her hair "he'll never stop, you know that! …you brought this on yourself" and slits her own throat

Guerrero runs over to try and stop the bleeding but it's too late, the cut to deeps as the doctors swarm, seeing the blade in the fake nurses hand as they try in vain to save her, the blood stained man runs to the broken girl freaking out on the bed as her tries to calm her "hey, chill, it's alright, you're ok."

Drowning big blue eyes look at him as she asks "who are you, who was she, what did she mean?"

"My names Guerrero, and those are good questions kid, I'm here to help you find them out!" he promises

She looks to him and asks "…who am I?"

He lets out a sigh and answers "I don't know dude, but your foot might be a clue! …that's what we've been calling you"

She looks down, confused and curious, and then sees the tattoo "Casey…" she looks up at him a tear rolling down her cheek and she throws herself into his arms.

He sits awkwardly for a moment then raps his arms around her "hey, come on, everything will be fine dude…"

That is the moment Chance walks into the room holding two cups of coffee, taking in the blood on the floor, the broken chair, security guard at the door and the girl clinging to the torturer like a life line "so, what I miss?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I didn't really expect anything from this if I'm honest but three reviews in one chapter, so yeah, I'm pleasantly surprised and here you go… let me know what you think :) thanx so much for the reviews, JJ X x**

It's been three days since Chance got the call from the hospital and the girl has now been moved into the office, either Chance or Guerrero with her at all times. There were two more attacks as they moved her from the hospital, one by a janitor and another by a seeming pedestrian, but the two men had saved her yet again!

Everyone was slightly wary of her after Winston ran her fingerprints and got nothing, the same with her picture in the database and her DNA, she was a ghost… or someone was looking to make her one! But she was as shocked as them, playing with the bullet round her neck…

However when Ames and Ilsa realized she didn't have any actual clothes insisted on helping her get some, but she'd been timid and shy, bushing the bridge of her reading glasses up, not completely sure how to act. Ilsa had one of her shoppers bring in some clothes, because she wasn't allowed to leave the office so she now sits with Ames, trying on outfits

Chance and Ilsa had left for a meeting with a friend at the police department, needing the girl's accident to vanish until they could find out what was going on…

"So do you remember what ice-cream tastes like?" the brunette asks, spinning slightly in her chair

Casey calls out from the office "I'm not sure… I think I remember cookie dough!"

"For the love of god Ames, she can't remember anything, we all know that so stop with the questions!" the ex-cop snaps from the computerized table

The brunette pouts slightly as the blond girl walks out in a green dress, her cast covered arm trying to do up the zip as Guerrero walks in he gives a glance to the blonde, tilting his head in acknowledgment to the girl "Ames, you need to head over to the impound lot and pick up Casey's car, their releasing it today…"

She gives him a look and asks in a childish tone "Why can't you go?"

"Because I'm on baby-sitting duty… so get lost!" he says handing her the paperwork she'll need

She pushes herself off the chair, taking the papers and looks to the blonde "why don't you just pick out the ones you like and we'll try them later…"

With a weak smile she nods and breathes a sigh of relief when the slightly older woman leaves, Guerrero smiles and says "she's annoying right?"

"No she's… enthusiastic and… alright a little, but she's just trying to be nice…" she smiles taking a seat on the couch and running a hand through her hair, the bandages on her head gone, but the stitches showing through where they shaved to operate, but it was easily hidden by the rest of her long blonde hair

He shakes his head and takes a seat beside her "she's annoying! …so dude we had any luck with memories?"

She shakes her head and leans back, gasping slightly at the pain in her side "no… what do you think I did? …I mean these people want me dead for a reason… what must I have done that's so bad to warrant a death sentence?"

He looks at her and feels a sort of compassion for the girl "well hopefully we'll figure it out and you can get your life back… dude don't worry, we'll figure it out!"

She smiles at him with a nod and stands "well I'm getting out of this thing before Ames gets back and makes me try everything on again!"

Later when Ames gets back, Chance and Ilsa having returned a few minutes before she says "I got the car, I put it in the parking lot!"

They all nod and head down to the lot, Ilsa putting a hand on Casey's back and asking "would you be alright to look at the car my dear, it may be helpful?"

The young girl bites her lip and nods "I suppose…"

When they reach the lot they find a cherry Aston Martin DB5 and Guerrero groans "dude… what a waist!"

As they start to look through the wreckage Casey sees a flash of light over her eyes;

_She's walking, no… running out of a building, she climbs into the red car and speeds off, tear's clouding her vision as she frantically looks back and she fiddles with the glove box as the car merges with a green pick-up truck…_

"There's something in the glove compartment! …the accident, I remember reaching for something" she says quickly

Ames reaches into the car and manages to pry open the glove-box while Chance puts a hand on the blondes shoulder "tell me Casey, tell me everything you remember…"

"I was running, crying, I get into the car and reach for something… then… it's black!" she says frantically

When Ames stand up she's holding a gun "and we have bingo people!"

"Ok dude, were where you running from?" Guerrero asks in his usual tone

She looks at him and shakes her head "I…um… a building, it had a sign over the door…it was Yellow, I think I'd know it if I saw it again"

She says playing with her bullet necklace "well that's good, we just need to figure out the building…"

A few hours later and Casey I looking through the pictures on the computer of suspected buildings when Guerrero walks in with a plate of food "figured you must be hungry!"

She smiles as he places the pasta in front of her "thanks, did you get anything off the gun?"

"Well it's registered to a Marla James, was reported stolen a few days ago, Chance is checking it out… name ring any bells?" he asks looking at her as she starts to eat the pasta and shakes her head

"… Who do you think Casey really is? I mean it's not me is it; people don't tattoo their own names on themselves that's retarded!" she asks with her foot on her seat, knee under her chin while her fingers graze the pretty petals and over the script

"Well people get stuff like that because of their own things… how do you feel when you look at it?" he questions, slightly curious himself about the ink

A small smile graces her face "I feel happy, but sad… like my hearts breaking and doing a happy little jig at the same time, like I forgot something so important… if it's a boyfriend's name I may slap myself!"

They share a laugh as their eyes meet "you're a good man; all of you have been so good to me…"

He shrugs lightly "don't sweat it dude, it's our job…"

She looks at him and bows her head slightly, but with a glance to the table her smile dies "this is it, this is the building!"

"You're sure?" he asks and the girl nods

He looks to the picture and reads from the sign "Goldman DNA Research and Co"

They share a look and the torturer raises a brow "I'll go tell Chance… wait here."

They all stand in the computer room and they hack into the Companies files "hey guys I think I found something!" the blonde man says as he stands

A file opens and Casey's picture appears on the screen but its old, her hair short and not wearing makeup, she's smiling, reading glasses on and book in her lap as she sits on an old porch step, a golden glow covering the image from the high sun.

Winston looks at it and says quickly "there's no name, just a subject number and notes… subject has grown hostile during treatment, subject has passed the fifth stage… no details on what their talking about!"

They turn as Casey stumbles into the wall, Guerrero being the closest grabs her, holding her to him "hey dude, you alright?"

_She's laying strapped to a bed, the walls are white washes and she's crying, being held down by straps as someone shoves something into her arm, sharp and painful and a deep voice says_ "_hush… it'll make you feel better… time to let go!"_

She shakes her head as her fingers latch onto his shirt "no… I remember being there, a man's voice… "

Hey can all see the fear in her eyes, but she hears something in her head, a dull crying… she stands up and rights herself, looking at the picture of the innocent girl, who she barely realizes is her reflection, her blue glazed orbs turning hard, playing with the bullet around her neck as she asks "what the fuck happened to me?"

Suddenly the casing falls apart in her hand, the shell falling to the floor as she rises the end piece of the bullet only to find it to be a pen drive! She looks to the people in the room, all eyes wide with shock, including her own as she takes off the necklace… "So… are we going to find out what's on this or what?"

She walks over to the table top and plugs it in….


	3. Chapter 3

They all it in shock as they look to the screen, there is two files the first is about a man named Riley Place, a series of surveillance footage and notes, but nothing concrete on who he was and the second coursed the room to fall silent, another set of surveillance pictures, but these are of two people, a couple and an address with some personal details… but the image that brings a tear the blonde girls eye is the picture that pops up is of a well-built baled man with a slight scruff, his arm trapped round a skinny short haired blond woman, both smiling happily, their free arms wrapped around the torso of the middle person… a slightly younger Casey, maybe sixteen… smiling happy.

"Dude…" she hears Guerrero mutter as he puts a hind on her shoulder, only as she tears her eyes away from the picture and onto his piercing blue eyes does she realize the rivers streaming down her cheeks

"… Casey, are you alright?" Chance asks, finally meeting the gaze of the young girl

She turns to her other protector and nods "yeah I just… I have a family!"

He gives her a weary smile and nods "yeah you do and we're going to pay them a visit! …Ilsa could you arrange the plane please, Winston I want you to find out what you can on this Place guy and Ames dig around Goldman Research… see what the hell they want Casey dead for!"

They all nod and go on with their tasks Casey just standing there, looking at the picture as her blonde friend walks up to her with a nod "come on Dude, I'll help you pack!"

The plane ride is filled with nerves from the girl, their short flight to the alleged home town of this young girl… she's scared, scared of what they'll say and be like with her, she doesn't know how to act, what to call them or if they really even care… I mean this could be a ploy of some kind, the paranoia falling off her in rolls as they land, Peachtree City, GA

They drive up to an old yellow farm house, Casey's heart on a tightrope as she looks to the two men and Ilsa "it's alright my dear… would you like me to knock?"

The blond shakes her head with s tight smile and raises her hand to the door knocking lightly. The sound of footsteps echo and a shadow appears behind the netted window, as it opens they see a pretty blond in her early forty's "Hey, how can I…"

But her words fall short at the sight of the young girl on her porch as she throws her arms around her in a tight embrace "oh lord thank you, thank you lord!"

As she pulls away happy tears come to her face as she smiles "oh baby we've been so worried, we've missed you so much! …now you tell me where the hell you've been Ellie-Mae before I bend you over my knee!"

The girl just looks at her dumbfounded as Chance intercepted "hey, my names Christopher Chance…"

"Is that my name, Ellie-Mae? Are you my mother?" the girl manages to ask timidly

The older woman looks at her confused "what are you talking about? You know it is and Of course I'm your mama… baby what happened?"

Suddenly Casey, no, Ellie-Mae throws her arms around the woman in utter relief and cries into the nook of her neck, her three friends looking on, Ilsa near tears, Chance giving a thin smile and Guerrero watching on, a slight nod at the reunion as he mutters "beautiful dude…"

After managing to detach the blondes they sit in the living room, the house is filled with pictures of Ellie-Mae throughout her life, a family portrait over the fireplace, a home filled with love, centered on the child… like it should be. Chance looks around at the pictures as Ilsa sits on the couch, Ellie-Mae beside her and Guerrero sitting in the armchair as Tess, the older blonde had introduced herself as, walks in with a tray of drinks "here we go… now I called Jerry, he's on his way home…"

She takes a seat beside her daughter and runs a hand through her child's hair with a gasp at what she finds "oh my, Ellie-Mae what is this?"

Suddenly the sound of the door echo's and a deep voice drown in emotion shouts "Tess, where is she?"

In that moment the bald man from the picture walks into the room and stands in silence for a moment but as the younger blond stands to greet him he runs over spinning her in his arms and holding her close, she gasps in slight pain from the wound on her side but smiles at the image of the brawly man into what he was melting away to reveal what he truly is… a father "oh princess… your home!"

She pulls away from him and smiles "hi… I, um… there's something I need to… guys I…"

The sobbing girl looks to her friends for help as she fights back the sobs, Ilsa jumping in "your daughter was involved in a car accident, she suffered a head injury that has unfortunately tampered with her memory… I'm afraid she has no recollection of her life before the accident…"

They each look to the young girl in shock, unsure of what to do; as Jerry takes her shoulders he says "well… we'll just have to figure all this out now, what's important is your home, and who are these people?"

Ellie-Mae smiles and says "these are my friends, Ilsa, Chance and Guerrero… their helping me!"

Ilsa and Guerrero stand at their introductions, Ellie-Mae and the torture sharing a thin glance as Tess stands "well… what can we do?"

They all retake their seats as the blonde asks "I was wondering if you could tell me about myself, what happened, answer some questions?"

"well of course princess… you were always such a good girl, if there was a town event or competition you always had to be part of it, competitive little thing you are, you were so happy then…" her father says, taking his little girl's hand

Tess taking over the story "When you were sixteen you just got so angry at the world, we didn't understand and you shut us out, locked yourself in your room most days… we knew something was wrong, but figured you'd tell us when you were ready, but you never did! A few months before your birthday you ran away… we looked for you, spent most our savings, then we started getting your letters!"

Looks are exchanged "what letters?" Chance questions

Tess gets up and walks to the mantel, taking a wooden box then sitting back down, as she opens it a flood of letters come out "you started sending them and money every week… until the last few weeks, this was the first one;

_Mama and Papa_

_I'm sorry for just leaving like I did, but I needed to, I'm going through something I can't talk to you about but I want you to know I'm ok, I'm in this trial program and things are going well._

_Here's some money to help you by, I heard you'd been looking for me and I'm sorry I hurt you._

_Despite everything the last few months remember I do love you and I'm lucky to have you as my folks_

_Love, your little girl_

_Ellie-Mae xoxo_

Tess looks her daughter in the eye and sobs "we've missed you so much baby-girl! ….well enough tears for now… I'll go make up the guest rooms and make a start on dinner, well then I'm going to have to call Jean and Dixie…"

She rambles as she leaves the room, glancing back at her daughter "Welcome home Ellie-Mae!"

Chance sits with Jerry going over the letters as her father asks "so… How do you people know my daughter?"

Without looking up Chance answers "I was the security guard at the building she had the test trials in, she always went out of her way to talk to me for a few minutes… we became friends, Ilsa hired me from under them for her private protection agency and Guerrero was my mentor… Ellie-Mae had my number when they crashed!"

He nods lightly "so… she's not been getting into any trouble?"

"no, Sir she has not… Excuse me I have to make a call!" the ex-assassin stands, taking out his phone and hanging onto a letter

"Winston hey… no we got here, fine. Its Ellie-Mae… we were going to but her parents insist we stay here… anyway listen turns out she was sending her parents letters and money, theirs an address in one of them for them to send her letters back! Could you and Ames check it out? …thanks and anything on Place? …well keep looking, later Winston" Chance whispers into the phone, watching Tess set the table for dinner

Later as the girl stands in her room she smiles, it's cream with honey brown poke-a-dots and a white single bed, posters, a shelves scattered with books and trophy's "there all over the house… you really do have a determined streak dude!"

She smiles as her glasses wearing comrade walks in and reads the trophy to his right "Daniela Mable (Ellie-Mae) Brooks – 1st place – Drama Performance of the Year - Lake St Louis High School"

"Yeah so it seems… I look happy, in the pictures… I asked Tess, I mean mama about Casey… she had no idea who it is… their throwing this BBQ in town for me, people I knew coming to remind me of them and stuff… that should be enlightening!" she says, taking a seat on the bed as he walks over and sits next to her

"It must be tough… but least you know your name now and we're a step closer to actually figuring out who wants you in the ground so bad" he offers as a comfort

She smiles up at her friend "hopefully… thanks, you didn't have to come, you could've just left me with Chance… it means a lot that you're here!"

He gives a sad smile and says "Ellie-Mae I'm not that good a guy, in fact I'm more like the wolf than the woodcutter… I've done a lot of bad thing to a lot of people, terrible things"

She shakes her head, ocean and ice blue eyes meeting as she cups his cheek "we all do bad thing Guerrero… life sucks like that!"

His mouth quirks into a smile and her thumb seems to catch it, grazing over his lips as she leans in, and he goes to meet her… their a mouse hair away, her breath warm on his lips, suddenly he pulls back and stands "well… um… I'm going to unpack…"

And with that he walks out of the room, leaning against the wall of the hall way, running a hand through his hair and wondering what the hell this girl was doing to him, she was just some girl… right?

Meanwhile back in New York Ames is on her knees picking the lock of the warehouse apartment "this place is just gross, I mean why Casey would want to live here is beyond me?"

"Maybe she was broke and it's Ellie-Mae!" the ex-cop answers as the door clicks open

The thief smiles up to her friend as they walk into the apartment and Winston switches on the flickering light to reveal a two roomed bedsit, a small bed lay out in the far corner next to a drop down wardrobe; there are no windows but a small vent with a trivial kitchen section and a bathroom just past the other door.

The two begin to root for some clues on what the young blond has got herself into and as Ames opens the curtain of the closet and gasps "um… Winston!"

What he sees gives him slight shock; among the normal clothes are plastic covered outfits with different wigs and a bag dangling on the hanger filled with jewelry, make-up, contacts and passports with a box filled with artilleries at the foot of the makeshift closet

Ames looks to Winston and asks "who the hell is this chic?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie-Mae stands in front of the mirror with a sigh, but looks to the door when a knock echo's through, she turns to see Ilsa and smiles "what's the matter my dear?"

The blonde shrugs and says "what do you ware to meet people you've known your whole life but have absolutely no memory of?"

The older woman smiles kindly and walks over, seeing the girl dressed in a green dress with clothes scattered across the bed "well white is always the safest bet…"

"Yeah… goes with my cast!" Ellie-Mae takes the dress offered to her and sighs

Ilsa comes behind her and places a hand on her shoulder, saying with a tight squeeze "it'll be alright… you'll be alright?"

The young girl nods and watches as Ilsa leaves, sighing heavily at her refection and asking herself "yeah… I'll be just peachy!"

Meanwhile Chance and Guerrero are sitting in the ex-assassins room and he says "looks like Ellie-Mae was doing some research of her own… the aliases Ames found are all concrete, passports, birth certificates, high school records!"

"So she's some sort of con artist or something?" the torturer asks with an unconvinced frown

The blonde shakes his head "no, all the aliases had some sort of connection to Goldman DNA… cleaner, receptionist, specialist reporter etcetera… this girl was working them from the inside!"

They nod lightly and Guerrero can't help but think back to his near kiss with the girl, it doesn't help when they walk into the living room, ready to head into town for the BBQ and sees her standing there in a white off shoulder summer dress and matching flats, her hair pinned to one side to hide her stitches and curled, her face clear of the reading glasses… wow… what the hell is wrong with him!

The drive into town is pretty quiet, Ellie-Mae staring out the window in a slight fascination, trying to recall the places and her life…

Back in New York Ames walks into the office and collapses onto a chair "this place guy is officially the most boring man on the planet!"

Winston looks at her and shakes his head "what did you get?"

"He gets up at five thirty, works out, gets showed, dressed and goes to work from work to this dingy diner, has the same thing every day, goes home, reads until nine watches medical shows until eleven then bed! Every day! How does this guy not want to shoot himself?" she complains in her little rant

The ex-cop pinches the bridge of his nose and says "information Ames, something we could use?"

She leans forward and nods "oh, right, well turns out he's been working on these 'trial programs' for a couple of years, it's kind of his pet project, started up around four years ago… when Ellie-Mae ran away from home!"

"She was what, sixteen? What the hell does a DNA research facility want with a sixteen year old girl?" Winston sighs in frustration; he then decides to start typing with a focused look on his face

The brunette stands and asks "what are you doing?"

"Running a full check on Ellie-Mae… she had a scar on her wrist that wasn't old enough to be from sixteen, meaning she was in the city and would have needed medical care for it…" he starts typing furiously, searching for answers

Ames just shrugs and says "ok, you want Chinese?"

The blonde girl sighs as a group of pretty, preppy girls talk at her, apparently these people where her friends, she's kind of wondering why because she wants to kill herself just so she can get the hell away! She can feel eyes on her and looks around to see Ilsa and Chance talking casually, glancing over at her every now and then, she looks behind her and sees a brown haired guy in a letterman jacket, biting at his nails nervously, she then sees the blonde torturer leaning against the buffet table, a small plate in his hand as his eyes openly fix on her…

She smiles weakly over at him but he doesn't move, other than to put a fry in his mouth and she goes back to pretending to listen to the girls, stealing a glance to where Guerrero was only to find he's vanished!

Ellie-Mae is looking around for some sort of escape from people coming up and telling her about who she is and who they are; she rounds a corner and jumps at someone grabbing her arm "Dude, where are you going?"

She puts a hand over her heart and says "Guerrero… you scared me! I'm just taking a breather, it's kind of suffocating in there you know?"

He nods lightly, his hand still on her arm as he says "yeah, I get that… you want to take a walk?"

She nods with a small smile and his hand falls to his side, letting go of her and she takes a step to him as they exit the marquee, a pair of brown eyes following them as they go…

Winston finally manages to get the hospital records about their client and sees that she was rushes into the emergency room at seventeen with a suicide attempt; Ames walks in with the food and asks "you get in?"

"Yeah… finally, looks like Ellie-Mae had a close call… slit her own wrist! She was kept in the hospital for four days on suicide watch until her 'Dad' showed up to take her home!" he says with obvious mistrust in the report

Ames takes a bite of her noodles and says "but we know that's not true, her parents hadn't seen her for years, not until we rolled up!"

He nods and says "very true, I'm thinking Place is the one pulling the strings here, she wanted out of whatever the hell this is and was willing to die!"

Ames looks at the screen and says, tapping him on the shoulder "hey what's that? The older file in the corner?"

He looks to where she pointed and opens the digital file "Fuck!" the thief mutters as they read the file

They look to each other wide eyed and Winston stands running to the phone "no wonder they want her dead!"

Back in Peachtree Ellie-Mae looks to Guerrero and laughs "so you why didn't you beat him up before he cheated, I mean you said you expected it?"

"I wanted to give him a chance to redeem himself, besides it was a public chess match, but I caught up with him after" he answers honestly

She stops walking and turns to him "look Guerrero… in the last week I've nearly been killed three times, forgot my life and name then been given two new ones, tried to figure out who the heck I am and what I did to piss these DNA people off and in that short a time I met you guys and… and I like you, your smart and funny and honest and you're not scared to say 'this is me, don't like it fine, just don't get in my way!'… and I just, I guess what I…"

She's suddenly cut off at as his coarse hands grab the back of her neck, pulling her to him and his lips crash onto hers, it takes her a second to realize what's happening but she then eagerly starts to return the kiss, her broken arm rounding his waist, her right hand cupping his cheek as he licks at her bottom lip, asking for entrance she happily grants and their tongues battle until the lack of oxygen becomes too much and they tear their lips apart, panting lightly and he says with a wisp of a smile "I like you to…"

"I gathered!" she smiles up at him and leans in for another kiss, this one more gentle

A cough breaks them apart and they turn to see a brown eyed boy in an old letterman standing awkwardly "hey… Ellie-Mae, can we talk?"

Back at the BBQ Chance is in a corner on the phone, scanning the crowd he sees his boss talking to the Brooks and had seen his mark walk out with Guerrero a short while before "Winston are you sure about this?"

"Positive! The hospital notes talk about the different medical drugs in her system, most not even on the market, then theirs the slices of skin missing they found… I'm thinking Place's 'pet project' is illegal drug and stem cell research on humans!" he says with a touch of anger to his voice

Chance nods and thinks as he says "that'd explain why he wants Ellie-Mae dead, his subject can't take it anymore and wants out… he can't just let her go!"

He hears Winston give a deep breath as he says "Chance… there's more!"

The kissed out couple look to the nervous boy and the oldest of the three ask "who are you dude?"

He looks from Guerrero to the girl and says "I'm Martin… I was your boyfriend back in high school… I heard what happened to you, I just… I'm sorry!"

She gives him a confused look and asks "sorry about what?"

"The way I treated you… I just, I guess I kind of freaked!" he answers with a shamed tone

Ellie-Mae looks to Guerrero with a shrug and then back to the boy "well… considering I don't really remember it, I guess you're forgiven!"

He gives a sigh of relief and nods with a weak smile "good, thanks… hey um, Casey wasn't in the crash right?"

She takes a step to him and asks with wide eyed curiosity "you know who Casey is?"

He looks at her confused and says "course… you sent me a photo!"

He pulls the picture from his pocket and hands it to her; Guerrero leans over to see as she reveals the picture, the blonde's hand flying to her mouth in shock at the image of seventeen year old Elli-Mae hugging a girl tightly to her with a loving expression as Martin says "she's our daughter!"


	5. Chapter 5

The blonde looks to the photo, her knees crumbling, mouth dry and heart racing, Guerrero placing a reassuring hand on her back just as Chance and Ilsa arrive "Ellie-Mae…"

She doesn't know who said it as she stares into the eyes of her daughter, her own blue orbs staring back, a small mess of brown curls on her head…

_She looks in the mirror, tears racing down her cheeks, holding the life changing stick in her hand. Turning to the side she places a hand on her stomach, biting her lip and letting out a sob "my baby…"_

"My baby!" she gasps then looks up to the ex-assassin, the English woman, the brown eyed boy and then to the torturer

"We talked to Winston, we know about Casey! Ellie-Mae…" Chance tries to break through but she looks into the blue orbs of the man she kissed instead

As they stare into each other the others look on in wonder, her broken voice begging "I want her, I want my baby!"

He nods in understanding as a tear rolls down her cheek, she knows he's not the good guy and right now that is exactly what she needs, she needs the anti-hero, because she wants her daughter in her arms and doesn't give a damn how!

"Ellie-Mae, come on dear, I think we should head back to the house…" Ilsa says taking the girls hand

She looks to her, the older woman putting her hand around the blonde's shoulder and guiding her back to the car, Martin calling after her "Ellie-Mae!"

However Chance puts himself between them and smiles "hey, I think we should talk!"

As a hand clamps onto his shoulder he turns seeing Guerrero and looking between the two men. Meanwhile the blonde is leaning against the car, the brunette taking her shoulders and instructing "Ellie-Mae I need you to breathe my dear, just keep breathing deep breaths alright!"

She nods and climbs into the car, just needing get away from the suffocating bodies around her, only moments later there is Chance and Guerrero pushing the ex-jock along "turns out she was part of an illegal human trial for drug and stem cell research! Winston didn't find any signs of a baby in her apartment so I think we should assume the worst!"

The two men exchange glances and Guerrero nods in agreement and hurls Martin into the car, making their way to the house.

Guerrero is less than gentle as he forces Martin into the Brooks residence and shoves him into a chair, Ilsa and Chance walking in with the disheveled girl who takes a seat on the sofa, wiping at her mascara and Guerrero going to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder while glaring to the boy.

"So, tell us everything, what happened, what you were told, everything you know, we need to know!" Chance says plainly to the unnerved jock

He looks to each face skittishly and answers "well, me and El went out in school, she got pregnant and well I…look I was a senior, about to get a basketball scholarship!"

"How's that working out for you?" Guerrero asks sarcastically, seeing the guy obviously wasn't a huge success and probably still living with his parents

"You phased her out!" Ilsa says in shock, standing to look down on look the boy

His head falls in shame and she continues "this girl was sixteen years old and pregnant with your child, she must have been terrified and you completely abandoned her!"

His head snaps up "I'm not proud of it! Ellie-Mae I…"

The torturer is up in seconds and orders in his calm, angered voice "you don't get to talk to her!"

Chance raises an eyebrow at his old friend's reaction but carries on "when did you first make contact after she left for New York?"

"I didn't, she did! The picture was the only word I got since before she left, I don't know anything I swear!" he answers, getting panicked

"Maybe you just think you don't! Come on Martin think, this is your daughter here!" the ex-assassin shouts, Ellie-Mae standing and running from the room

"Nice one dude!" Guerrero says walking out after her

He finds her in her room, curled up on a straw weaved chair and sobbing lightly, her hair and skin glowing in the mist of the horizon seeping in through the window "Hey…"

Her eyes shoot up to meet his and her hand reaches out for him, he walks over, taking her hand and a seat beside her as she nestles into his chest, he rests his chin against her head, cradling her lightly as she sobs "it's ok, we'll figure it out!"

Back in the living room Chance sits questioning the jock "are you sure?"

"Look I told you I don't know any Riley Place!" he almost shouts, getting frustrated and annoyed

Meanwhile Ilsa scoffs at the young man in disgust and turns her head to the wall, but as she does something catches her eye and she stands to look at the frame on the wall "Ilsa what is it?"

Ellie-Mae stands and looks around in shock to what she's just been told by the torturer "oh my god, what the hell was I thinking! I mean why would I just walk into that place, let them pump me full of drugs and do whatever? I mean I was pregnant… what kind of mother does that make me?"

"Hey don't put yourself down like that! …from what we found in the apartment you were digging up dirt on these guys, so whatever you did is done and now you get to make it right again dude! Just… do you remember anything?" he asks sincerely

She closes her eyes and thinks as hard as she can, tries to focus on her baby:

_She walks into a room, it's covered in white but it's nice, she remembers thinking 'least it has a bed', her hand resting against the swell of her stomach and she sees a man, it's Place, he smiles and puts a hand on her shoulder "you're doing the right thing Ellie-Mae!"_

_She looks down to her baby bump and says "you're sure it'll be ok?"_

"_I promise and when it's all over we'll get you that name…" he smiles and walks out leaving the girl scared and alone_

"I don't… I don't know, I remember being scared and freaking out but that's it… do you think, maybe, these people have my daughter?" she looks at him with wide eyes and he cups her jaw lightly

"I don't know, but I promise you I'm going to find out!" she nods and gives a weak smile, feeling reassured at his words and falling into his arms

Chance stands and walks over to where Ilsa is as she takes the frame from the wall and hands it to him, his eyes shoot up in surprise "this is an adoption form!"

Suddenly the jock interrupts "yeah, the Brooks adopted Ellie-Mae when she was like five. Everyone knows that…"

Handing the frame back to Ilsa he asks "why weren't we told?"

"I don't know man, I'm just the ex!" he sighs in annoyance

Chance turns to his boss and suggests "do you think this has anything to do with her running to New York?"

She shrugs and answers "Honestly? I don't know Mr. Chance, but doesn't every adopted child want to meet their birth parents?"

He looks to the boy and asks "you know anything about this?"

"Not much just that her real mom left her… she looks like her though!" he says absently

Chance crosses his arms and asks "and how do you know that?"

The boy turns around a picks up a picture from the window handing it to the man "she showed me one time back is school!"

The woman in the picture is similar to Ellie-Mae, her smile bright and eyes blue "I think they said her name was um…Sophie or Sasha… or…"

Not taking his eyes off the picture he says "Sarah, her names Sarah Larky… I know her!"


End file.
